


Venus

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: Pretty much shameless fluffy smut.Takes place a few days after Delia moves into Nonnatus House.





	Venus

A gentle knock on the door roused Patsy from her novel.

"Did you forget something, Trix?" she called.

"It's me," Delia pushed the door open, slipping through and closing it behind her. Her hair was tied up already for the night, and she was wearing a pair of blue cotton pyjamas.

"Oh!" Patsy smiled, closing her novel and placing it beside her.

"So you've got the room to yourself for a few days, eh?" Delia smiled, stepping over and sitting down on the edge of Patsy's bed.

"Indeed," Patsy smiled, sitting upright and giving her full attention to Delia. "Trix will be at home in Surrey until Friday. She just dashed off. To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"What?" Delia asked, wide eyed, "A girl can't make a quick pit stop on the way to bed to see the girl she loves?" She placed her hand on Patsy's on the bed, "Especially if the girl in question happens to have a room to herself for a little while?"

"It doesn't mean we have the house to ourselves," Patsy sighed, before glancing at the door, and pulling her hand away from Delia.

Delia frowned, "I mean, we could lock the door, if anyone asked-"

"Delia," Patsy sighed, "Look, maybe now's the right time to tell you... now Trixie's away..."

"Tell me what?" Delia furrowed her brow, "Is this...is this about me staying here?"

"No! Not at all," Pats grasped onto Delia's hand, moving closer to her, "I'm... it's about when you were away. After your accident. I've been meaning to tell you,"

"Oh," Delia eased a little.

"I was alone, for a long time, and Trixie... well... we got talking one night when I was feeling particularly lonely. We'd been out to see a picture at an old cinema in Canada Water and missed the last bus home, so we just walked and talked,"

"Cut to it, Pats," Delia half smiled, but Patsy didn't feel like smiling in the slightest.

"If you're angry... you have all right to be,"

"Oh Pats! What is it?"

"Trixie and I... we... we had sex, sort of,"

Delia's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes," Patsy said bluntly. "Just once. I've never again... I'd never think of it again,"

"I had no idea she was like...."

"She isn't, really," Pats shrugged, still nervous, not meeting Delia's eyes. "She just said she wanted to experiment after she found out that I was... we went for a drink and one thing lead to another... she promised me it was just experimentation, and I don't fancy her Delia, I fancy you,"

"I know you do, you muppet," Delia smiled, lifting the redhead's chin gently with the tip of her finger.

Patsy exhaled.

"You're not upset?"

"How could I be?" Delia shrugged. "I wasn't.... I wasn't me. I was far away. You thought you'd never see me again."

"I pretended it was you," Patsy said, meeting her eyes. "Every time I kissed her and touched her I wished it was you,"

"You don't have to say that," Delia smiled. "I honestly don't mind,"

"I mean it,"

"I mean... Pats," Delia chuckled, "Trix is beautiful. I don't blame you in the slightest."

"And there's just something about a straight girl isn't there?" Pats grinned mischeviously a moment later. "Reminds you of school, you know, when girls would kiss and pretend they didn't like it."

"Oi, no more thinking about her," Delia laughed.

"Absolutely," Pats said, locking her fingers with Delia's again.

After a moment of silence, Delia asked, "Was she any good?"

"You just said I shouldn't think about her any more!" Patsy barked with laughter.

"I know!" Delia sighed, "But, come on, I want to know,"

"Frightfully good," Patsy answered honestly, biting her lip.

"But not as good as me?" Delia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh not nearly," Patsy said definitely "Good for a straight girl, is what I meant."

"Knew what to do with her hands, did she?" Delia moved her hand from Patsy's and then moved it to the bottom of the redhead's blouse, fiddling at one of the buttons.

"Mmh," Pats leant back against the headboard, watching Delia's beautiful hands start undo her top. "Definitely the kind of girl who's spent some time, you know, inspecting the undercarriage,"

Delia raised her eyebrows at this. Patsy noticed she'd stopped undoing her buttons for a moment and was gazing into space.

"Oi! Now you're thinking about her!"

"Couldn't help it, sorry," Delia smiled, "Not the worst of mental images is it?"

"I'll give you some better ones," Patsy said sternly, "Now stand by your word and go and lock that door. The key's on the side."

Delia shot back a smile before doing as Patsy said. When she turned around, Pats had finished undoing her buttons and was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs slightly parted in her tan slacks, her dark green blouse falling away on either side around her breasts.

Delia didn't waste any time in stepping back over and mounting Patsy's legs, locking her arms around her neck and kissing her. 

Pats moved her hands to Delia's hair, undoing it, carding through it, bringing her closer with every kiss.

"I'm mad about you," Pats sighed against Delia's lips, kissing her again, deeply.

Delia smiled and kissed the edge of Patsy's mouth, lining kisses down her neck.

"Fuck," Patsy grumbled.

"Oi, naughty," Delia tutted, placing a kiss on Patsy's collarbone.

"You think that's naughty?" Patsy asked in her clipped accent, fingers playing at the hem of Delia's top on her lower back.

Delia leaned back, allowing Patsy to pull off her top in one quick swoop.

"Look at you," Patsy breathed, taking in the sight of Delia straddling her legs in just her baby blue shorts, her hair messy and pushed over her shoulders.

"You look like a Botticelli, like Venus," Patsy said softly, "I could look at you all day."

Delia blushed red, her hands moving to Patsy's shoulders tracing over the straps of her brassiere. 

"I've never seen a Botticelli,"

"Then one day we'll go to Venice," Patsy placed her hands on Delia's soft white hips, bringing her body closer, "We'll walk around art galleries all day,"

"I hope not all day," Delia raises an eyebrow, "I want plenty of time to do this," she leans forward and takes Patsy's lower lip between her own, and kissing her deeply.

Patsy doesn't protest for a second, bringing Delia as close as she humanly can, leaning back on the bed a little, kissing her with everything she has.

"We'll walk around in the sunshine," she says against Delia's lips, "Through tiny back alleys, and drink bottles and bottles of red wine," Patsy mumbles between kisses.

"And we'll have a little room, just to ourselves," Delia hummed, slipping her fingers under Patsy's brassiere straps, "Where I can have your body all to myself, every night,"

"Is fucking me all you think about Delia Busby?" Patsy quipped with a smile, finishing the job of removing her brassiere.

"Right now? Yes," Delia said back dryly.

"Better get on with it in that case," Patsy raised an eyebrow, shuffling away from Delia for a moment to undo her slacks. Delia lay back on the bed, against the headboard.

Once Patsy had her slacks off, she moved on top of her girlfriend's body, all spread out already on the bed. Kissing her collarbone, down to her breasts, and then her side.

"Pa-ats," Delia breathed. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Pats glanced up at her, "Every time I've looked at you today I've thought of nothing but seeing you naked, so yes,"

"Charming," Delia laughed.

"We'll be fine," Patsy smiled, before her fingers edged down to the hem of Delia's shorts as she continued to kiss her skin. She looked up and met Delia's eyes as she slipped her fingers beneath the hem, running her fingertips over Delia's vulva.

"You tease," Delia bit her lip, before Pats dipped her fingers inside of Delia, finding her clit.

She loved watching Delia's face when she did this, watching how she'd rock back her head, bite down on her lower lip, inhale sharply as Pats touched her.

Pats continued touching her the way she knew drove Delia absolutely mad, quickening her pace, watching the other girl become totally undone as she herself only became more aroused by the second.

"Come here," Delia breathed, reaching for Patsy, bringing her closer before slipping a hand under and rubbing at her through her kickers.

"Oh Dee," Pats gasped, rocking her head to the side, allowing her long locks of copper hair fall over Delia's breasts.

"Pats?" Delia asked, slipping her fingers under the edge of Patsy's pants and dipping into her.

"Uh huh?" Pats managed.

"Did you and Trix...did she use her mouth on you?"

Pats shook her head as Delia pushed a finger up inside of her, making her gasp.

"You remember we spoke about doing that... before..."

Pats would have a much easier time of thinking or remembering anything if she didn't have Delia fucking her with her fingers. She did recall them talking about it though, one night when they were in a certain sort of bar in Soho where they could kiss and no one would care, where after a number of drinks, Delia floated the idea with Pats whilst touching her upper thigh under the table. Yeah, Patsy remembreed.

"Can I? On you?" Delia asked, before slipping a second finger inside of her.

"Of course," Pats gasped, "Though I'm worried you'd make me finish before you'd even got properly started."

"We'll you'll just have to control yourself darling," Delia chuckled, before moving her fingers from Patsy.

Reluctantly Patsy leant back, Delia's fingers slipping from her, before the former pulled her knickers off. She knelt back on the bed, and Delia decided she couldn't think of anything sexier; Pats' incredible body; her breasts which were perking up, her lower lip, wet and slightly swollen, the bush of red hair, slightly damp at the tips, nestled between her legs.

"Touch yourself," Delia mouthed, meeting Patsy's eyes.

The corner of Pats's mouth curled up, before she leant back, one hand supporting her on the bed, the other spreading her vulva, toying at her clit for Delia to see.

Delia felt her head go absolutely foggy with arousal. Her and Pats hadn't done anything like this in forever, not since the two of them had spent a weekend in a cottage in the Surrey Hills a little after they met two years ago. Everything since then had been hurried little scrambles in the dark, in bathrooms, or clubs, wherever they could get a moment at eachother. But to see Patsy's body lit golden by the lamp on her beside, to have a bed, to see her hair falling over her breats, knowing Patsy's was hers to touch and to love and to hold. It was magnificence embodied.

"Ah," Pats moaned a little as she toyed at herself, bringing Delia back to reality.

"C'mon, let me at you," Delia grinned, sitting up and allowing Patsy to recede onto her back, against the headboard. Delia locked fingers with Pats and shuffled down the bed, so she could kneel before the redhead's spread legs.

Delia was as new to this as Pats was, so dove straight in, moving up to her and placing her tongue over the space between Patsy's labia.

The redhead gasped, squeezing Delia's hand. She had expected it to feel good, but not that incredible.

Delia aimed for Patsy's clit, knowing how that's the place Pats always went for first on her. She lapped her tongue over it, before licking a little faster, and then gently sucking.

"Dee!" Patsy moaned.

"Oi!" Delia moved her mouth away, "Anyone could be walking past, keep your noise down."

Pats winked at Delia, who rolled her eyes with a smile, before delving back in.

Pats had never known pleasure like this, and couldn't quite believe this was real life, and not a wet dream brought on by too much Babycham and thinking about Delia a little too soon before bed. The small sucking noises, the feeling of her clit warm and wet and stimulated drove her absolutely wild.

Before she knew it was happening, she was holding back pants, feeling a heat coil in her lower abdomen, and biting her lip so hard it would nearly bleed.

"Dee!" she said, quieter this time. Delia was totally immersed in this, in these repetitive movements which were clearly driving Pats closer and closer to the edge. She could feel Pats getting quite absurdly wet, before she felt Pats's whole body shake, and her girlfriend grip her hand so tight she thought it might break.

"Oh," Pats exhaled, once Delia moved away, and wiped her mouth on the duvet cover.

"Enjoy that did you?" the brunette asked, moving up to lie next to Patsy, who was wide eyed and quite out of breath.

"Immeasurably," she panted, kissing the bridge of Delia's nose and cuddling up as close as possible to the other woman, tangling their legs up together. 

"What on earth did I do to deserve you?" Pats hummed a minute later.

Delia smiled at Pats as she gently raked her fingers through the English woman's beautiful copper locks.

"It's nearly eleven," Delia then frowned, looking at the clock on the side over Patsy's shoulder. "I suppose I should go. You have an early start and I'll only keep you up,"

"But I haven't got you off yet..." Pats whined, moving her hand up Delia's thigh.  
"Cariadd," Delia raised an eyebrow, "If you think I could watch you come to bits like that without, as you say, inspecting my undercarriage, you'd be mistaken."

Pats laughed against Delia's lips. "Good," she said, quickly kissing her, "But next time I'm doing the... I'm using my mouth on you, like that," she blushed. 

"I won't protest," Delia hummed, kissing Patsy back, letting the redhead taste herself on Delia's tongue.

"You tasted so good," Delia breathed, making Patsy so turned on she could do that all over again.

"I wish you could stay here," Pats sighed, locking an arm around Patsy.

"Me too," she hummed.

"And you could wake up with me touching you," Patsy kissed her "Feeling how wet you are,"

"Stop it, or else I'll never leave," Delia whined, kissing Patsy deeply again.

"Don't," Pats whined petulantly, as Delia, with a deep sigh, reluctantly.stood up and redressed.

"Hey, you said she's gone until Friday, right?" Delia winked, "I'm sure we can get another moment soon."

"Don't forget to do your hair up," Pats picked up Delia's hair tie off of the floor. Still naked, she moved over to Delia, standing behind her and combing her fingers through her tousled locks.

"I love your post-sex hair," Pats said quietly, eliciting a laugh out of Delia. She combed through it once or twice more before twisting it together and tying it up.

"I'll see you at breakfast," Dee whispered, before Pats got back into bed. Upon unlocking the door, Delia turned out the light. Once she turned into the hallway, she was met with the sight of Sister Winifred, walking down the hall, accompanied by a candle.

"Nurse Busby, what are you doing up so late?" Sister Winifred asked, wide eyed. "And in Nurse Mount and Nuse Franklin's room?"

"Meditation!" Delia improvised. "I... Patsy was having terrible trouble sleeping, so I suggested a few techniques I thought would help her relax."

Patsy, on overhearing this, stifled a laugh into her pillow.

"Oh," Sister Winifred seemed interested, "I do hope they were effective,"

"Indeed they were," Delia whispered, "I've never seen her so relaxed. Good night, sister," she waved, heart beating immensely quickly before she stepped back down the hall to her bedroom.


End file.
